


Birthday Bashes

by TheGoldenGirl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Utterly Pointless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/pseuds/TheGoldenGirl
Summary: For humans and vampires alike, birthdays are a part of life. And whether one actually likes their life or not, they are also a chance to celebrate, to be happy, to be shown that one is loved.A chance that should not be wasted, should it?





	Birthday Bashes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once told me to write the story I need to read, which is how this pointless piece of silliness was born. I had fun creating it, which is what's important, right? 
> 
> Also, this is my first time posting here, so if I am doing anything wrong, please forgive me and kindly tell me in the comments. Your help will be appreciated!

Maybe it is not right to do so, maybe it is weird and egoistical and just plain wrong, but every year as March approaches, Lily cannot help but smile when looking at the calendar at his wall. There is a mark there, heart-shaped and drawn in pink marker, around March 14th – his birthday.

He is being selfish. He is aware of that. People… things like him should not celebrate their birthday. How he came into existence is not an event to remember fondly. The pain and suffering that has brought him into this world is not something to be happy about; neither is all that he has given back. If he were any better mourning would be all he did about his birthday.

But, being a vampire, he is not. He just cannot help it! He thinks about the party the Arisuin family throws him every year, has thrown him for decades, if not centuries now; about the cake and the presents and the flowers and he cannot help but smile. They will all be white and pink and probably decorated with butterflies. They will all be picked out for him, specifically for him!

He thinks about how happy everyone will be. That is the best thing about his birthday. The servants work hard while someone tries to distract him with a joyful, mischievous glint in their eyes (they try to keep his party a secret every year, as if he would not hear all the scurrying and shuffling going on around him). His little kiddies love surprises and parties, everything from preparing the decorations to fighting over the last piece of cake. They are so much happier, much livelier in the early days of March, all smiles and giggles.

He thinks about the family he loves so much; tiny it may be now. They look forward to celebrating his birthday. He can feel their anticipation, their happiness easily after so many years spent by their side. They are glad he exists, and sometimes as he listens in on them talking to the chef in hushed voices about some very secret macarons it makes him feel glad he exists as well.

How could he have all of this and not smile and feel cherished and loved and just… right? He can be selfish, at least once a year; at least as long as it makes others happy as well. He will tell himself again and again until he believes it, and let no frown slip by and ruin everyone’s joy.

He watches Misono bustle by, trying to be secretive about the posters he is carrying, but forgetting Lily is very well able to see what is behind his back as soon as his young Eve turns around to leave. He feels fuzzy and warm. He smiles.

~

The sun rises a little before seven on March 14th, so it is still dark outside as the pitter-patter of tiny feet shakes Lily from sleep. Little vampire children need darkness, after all, the sunlight is dangerous to them.

He suppresses a grin and pretends to be still tightly slumbering. Soon the entire room is filled with shuffling and whispering, before silence spreads, loaded with anticipation. Lily presses his face a little deeper into the pillow to hide his giggles.

The explosion into song comes swiftly and is loud enough to wake even the birds in the garden outside. Everything erupts into the most eardrum-shattering, but also most wonderful version of “Happy Birthday” he has heard up to this day. Several dozen children scream their lungs out in something akin to the old melody, grinning broadly as their caretaker shoots up to loudly exclaim his surprise. Some of them, like Yuri and Mary, have watched him do this for several decades now, but it still makes them squeal and laugh.

Lily’s heart feels just as full as his arms when he scoops up four to five kids at the same time for a tight, but loving squeeze.

“Oh, you remembered!” He cheers. “How sweet of you! Come here!”

He has long jumped out of bed and is about to hug his fifth or sixth group of children when Misono staggers in, still messy-haired and bleary-eyed and in his pyjamas. The young Eve always joins the traditional birthday wake-up call a little later in hopes of avoiding having to sing “Happy Birthday”. Catching him off-guard and having him sing after all is Lily’s favourite party game. The day is still young; he will have plenty of opportunities.

“Happy Birthday, Snow Lily!” Misono greets his vampire once he has made his way through hordes of overly excited subclass. His birthday wishes sound awfully formal considering his voice is still slurry, sleepy mumbling. However, this also means he is too tired to dodge Lily as he catches him in his tightest hug yet. He does not struggle as he usually would; instead Lily feels two arms circling around his shoulders and squeezing back; and Misono’s face burying itself into his shoulder.

It’s familiar and at the same time, it is not. Misono does not do hugs that often anymore, so Lily treasures this one; warm and comfortable and all the love and approval and I-enjoy-having-you-around he ever longs for. It is his best present yet and he doubts anyone will come even close to beating it.

~

Since it is just another weekday to everyone but the Arisuin household, Misono still has to go to school today; and as his Servamp Lily will, of course, join him. Lily has to insist every year, the boy misses too many lessons already and this birthday is very far from that important. He does not mind everyday life continuing as smoothly as always – he is no person who demands everything to be stopped in celebration of him and he really, really hates to impose.

The school uniform is quickly slipped into and breakfast hastily consumed. Lily spends a little longer than usual fixing his hair, until Misono yells at him that they are going to be late. On their way to the car the maids smile and say “Happy Birthday”, and they sound like they mean it, too.

By the time they reach the garage Misono has already told him he is grinning like an idiot twice. Still, he beams at Dodo waiting for them.

“Happy Birthday” Dodo greets him, a grin lacing his voice, and it is not even a sarcastic one! “Get in the car, antenna, will you?”

Misono splutters, Lily laughs. Everything is perfectly as it should be, with a few more smiles and happiness everywhere. If that is how his birthday is celebrated he should not have to feel guilty, right?

~

 

The salon has been stuffed full of everything Lily loves. Mostly of Dodo and Hattori and the house personnel, and his subclass, and Misono, who has sneaked off when they arrived home after school to be here with the others and shout “SURPRISE” as though any of them believe even for a second that Lily is actually surprised. He still laughs and claps and hugs everyone who has not yet received a hug. He can tell that they worked really hard, all of them. They coated everything in white and pink for him, and plastered paper butterflies everywhere, and hung up posters that congratulate him. It’s so sweet he could burst into tears just like that if it would not be a major party killer.

As they sing for him, he still has to discreetly wipe at his eyes while tightening the embrace in which he has trapped Misono to his side when the boy tried to slip from the room. Now he was peer-pressured into singing along and did not look happy about it.

Everything Lily loves also includes pastries, specifically macarons. The tables have been loaded with heaps of them. Whatever manpower the mansion has, it has apparently all gone into the kitchen during the time Lily accompanied Misono to school. Tradition demands a feast before there will be presents, so he accepts a cup of rich, black coffee from one of the maids. Further down the table a few kids squabble over a tray of cupcakes; Dodo is getting chewed out over something; Misono is annoyed to find the chocolate fondue standing just out of his short arm’s reach; and the macarons taste of sugar and almonds and happiness, as always.

Having coffee can never last too long, because the presents are actually the part Lily likes least about the birthday celebrations. He still likes getting them, of course he does, but… he likes watching over the table and seeing everyone having such a good time more. Suddenly he is the centre of attention again. Something he enjoys, usually, but today it comes with a bittersweet taste.

He receives a stack of paintings from his kids, pictures of smiles and butterflies, drawn in bright crayon. A few of them have worked together to create a paper crown made of very precious gold foil paper and plastic jewels that he is required to wear for the rest of the day. Even though he has spent centuries in this house and celebrated the according numbers of birthdays, his friends still manage to find something new every year – a book he has not read yet, a shampoo he has not yet tried.

Misono hands him a rather small parcel, clumsily wrapped in violet paper.

“It’s not that big,” He says, and if Misono actually ever apologized for anything Lily could have sworn this is what he is trying to do.

“But you know what they say, the best things come in small packages.”

“It would certainly explain your height!” Lily answers and quickly snatches his present before Misono takes it back.

It’s a DVD, a sappy romantic kind of movie, probably containing a lot of easily explainable misunderstandings causing an unrealistic amount of drama, making out in the rain and all the other clichés in the book. Misono always has the best presents.

~

Afternoon turns to evening. The sun goes down, and the children flock into the garden now that they can go outside. The staff has to get back to work and starts by cleaning up the leftover cake that will probably have mysteriously vanished before the night ends.  
Misono has an hour left before he will inevitably doze off. Usually he would fill his time with a good book and a tea, but today Lily grins at him and hold up his brand new DVD.  
  
“Absolutely not.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t be like that. It’ll be fun!” He begs, knowing that every movie he receives from Misono comes with a movie night to assess its quality. Why not have it right now? He feels like it.

“I bet it’s just as stupid as every other of these sappy collections of clichés that dare to call themselves “movies” in your collection,” Misono scoffs. Lily pretends to be hurt.

“Would you really give me something that you think so little of? Am I that worthless to you?”

He dodges a book. It may be his birthday, but Misono never rests in his quest to land the perfect hit on Lily.

“You’re just going to cry your eyes out and get my shirt wet again.”

“Don’t worry; you’ll be asleep long before that happens.”

Misono grumbles some more, but in the end he has obviously already planned to spend the day’s last minutes on the couch next to his vampire. He would never have won the discussion otherwise. As the title card flashes over the screen he watches his Eve’s features soften in the screen’s warm light, thinking that Lily is too absorbed in the movie to notice.

In the end he does not even make it halfway through the first act before his eyes blink shut, his body goes slack and he is pulled into Lily’s lap, already strategically positioned. He seems very happy and comfortable as he nuzzles into his vampire’s pink shirt, and Lily slowly loses himself in the warmth against his body, and the nonsense going on in his movie, and his own thoughts.

~

The more he thinks about it, the more wrong it seems, celebrating his birth, celebrating that he has been brought into the world. Because even though he pretends to be soft and sweet, even though he pretends to be no more dangerous than the butterfly he changes into, at his core he is a monster that would be better off not existing.

But also, the more he thinks about it, the more certain he becomes that he will never stop his family from throwing parties for him. Because he has decided that he does not want to be happy about his birth, but happy about his life.

He wants to celebrate the house Arisuin and that he has always been welcome there and how everyday life within these walls is filled with joy and contentment. He wants to celebrate his subclass, for they never fail in their sweetness and innocence. He wants to celebrate his friends, amazing and beautiful and perfect as they are; and he wants to celebrate Misono for all the love he makes Lily feel.

He is still being selfish, but he cannot bring himself to be as unhappy about living as he should be; not if the alternative would have meant never having any of this. This day is for them, really, he decides as the last of the end credits flicker across the screen in milky white wisps. His cheeks are wet as the screen goes black.  
The room is silent except for the laughter of his subclass as they play outside in the garden. Misono shifts and mumbles in his sleep, cuddling deeper into Lily’s embrace.

He feels warm and fuzzy. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favourite character!
> 
> I hope I will find the motivation to make chapters for other character's birthdays as well, since this was a lot of fun. But seeing how this also was a week or so too late, I am not that overly optimistic. 
> 
> Criticism (or any comment, really) is appreciated! English is not my first language, so I probably made a lot of mistakes.


End file.
